Just Dance
by CrazedChaos
Summary: Re uploaded Grimmjow bugs Soifon to go out for a little fun! No flames


**Just Dance**

Pairing: GrimmjowxSoifon  
Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo  
Rated T for language and drinking

I am just writing for pure fun. Also my grammer/spelling is not great so bear with me. No flaming please

Soifon did not really care for social events. As she sat at the bar she wondered how she was talked into this in the first place. _Why did I let Grimmjow talk me into this? That son of a bitch this is his fault!_

**Flashback**

"Come on Bee it will be fun come have a drink with me." Grimmojow sat on her desk grinning at her.

Soifon frowned at him over the mountain of paperwork. " I am not going with you now get off my desk before I dislodge you myself painfully piece by piece."

Grimmjow just grinned he was use to threats like this, "Aww come on Shaolin you could use the break its going to be fun."

Soifon gave Grimmjow a irritated glare only to make Grimmjow's grin wider, "I am not coming with you, I have work to do and for the last time don't call me that"

Grimmjow was not budging, "Make me sexy"

Soifon sighed _Must not strangle him_, "I don't dance you idiot now go away and find someone else to bother."

Grimmjow leaned towards her even more, "I will teach you just join me for a few hours that's all I ask Shaolin and I will leave you alone... for a day or so. I will even do your paperwork for a week just put something sexy and join me." He leaned over and whispered, "You know you want to and maybe a something a little more"

Soifon blushed red "I guess I could come for a wile" Grimmjow left with a satisfied look. Soifon was left staring at the door in a daze. _Why did I say that did I just get myself into?_

**_End of flashback_**

Soifon banged her head on the bar table _why oh why did I let him talk me into this? _She quickly decided to down the rest of her drink and watch the ones already on the dance floor_. Maybe he forgot._" Hey Bee glad to see you are having fun, I think you owe me that dance." Soifon turned to see Grimmjow sitting beside her. _Or not damn, damn, damn!_

_"_No I did not forget I just waiting." _What am I saying? _

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, "Waiting? Seems more you are just trying to buy some time Shaolin, and by looking at the shot glasses, I think you might had enough booze for now." Soifon found herself being pulled to the dance floor by Grimmjow. "Dancing time my little bee and you are not getting out of this one!"

Soifon was not happy being dragged Grimmjow if anything it annoyed her even more. "Ok bee just feel the rhythm and just go with it." Soifon in the mean time was trying not to have a panic attack. _Ok this is not too bad just dancing, and moving and_ _Grimmjow's body pressed against mine _she felt her cheeks become red-hot as they danced to the music. _ What am I getting into, what am I doing?_ When the music stopped, she found herself staring up at him _he is not too bad for an arrancar. _Only then she noticed how close they were dancing together. _Where we like that the entire time? _She quickly tried to escape but Grimmjow did not let her get off so easily.

"Hey easy there bee, you are fine, relax! He was amused to see an even deeper blush on Soifon's face go even darker. "You really are pretty you know that!" They started dancing to a slow song; Grimmjow still had a shark like grin on his face. _Was she always this beautiful? _He leaned over and kissed her. Soifon squeaked in surprise but soon gave in and kissed him back. not noticing Yoruichi, taking snapshots for the monthly paper. _Ah my little bee gets her first dance_. Yoruichi grinned, _now this is the perfect shot_.

Soifon woke up the next day with a splitting headache. _Oh crap today is not going to be a good day I need some painkillers stat. _After getting dressed she walked down to her office noticing others were reading the paper and snickering as she walked past. "What are you idiots finding so funny?" she barked, only to clench he head in pain. _Note yelling today not a good idea!_ _What the hell happened last night? Lets see I went out, drank a bit, danced and kissed Grimmjow on the dance floor….wait a sec I did what? _Soifon's eyes went wide. How many saw that?

Grimmjow leaned against the door watched all of this with a amused look on his face. "You remember last night I see little bee."

Soifon's face went red, "Go to hell you asshole!"

Grimmjow laughed at all of this as she walked down the hall before yelling out "AND DON'T CALL ME BEE!" only to clinching her head again _Damn hangover_. _I am going to kill someone for this_. She looked to see the daily paper on the desk. _Well time to see what they came up for today. _The picture on the front page made her scream out one name. YYYOOOORRRIIICCCCHHHHIIIII!

end

* * *

Yes this is a rewrite I hope its better if not I guess I will fix it again. I don't have a beta so it's all me. I was thinking of the song Smooth by Santana when writing this. I hope I got rid of any really bad run on as well *facepalm*

Grim and Soifon: *glares*

Crazed: What?

Soifon: YOU MADE ME DRUNK? *draws sword*

Crazed: hey come one there is no need for that *runs* read and review please


End file.
